Circumstances
by roxanne96
Summary: Transcendence is the only hope we have of ever becoming more than we are. We learn to adapt, to become smarter so that we never have to fall again. However there is always something we overlook, a kink in our armour. Have we the courage to embrace it and make it our strength? Or will we fear it, hide it like a dirty secret? That, you must answer for yourself.


The morning held no surprises for the child. She was treated the same as the days before ,and she was unsure of what to make of it. Usually when one is adopted she assumed some form of interaction was expected with ones new "family". She kept waiting for a courtesy visit as she expected her "parent" to tell her what was expected of her. So far however, the child had been ignored by the parent and truth be told, she had never seen this person either. Hers was a strange situation she concluded ,and being a sensible child she knew that there was a purpose for her adoption. The only task left to her now was to find out what this purpose was.

She was not a naturally intrusive child. She understood the need for and the importance of keeping ones most important secrets to oneself. However, she was unprepared to live her life without a complete assurance of her well being. This inbuilt desire for self preservation led to her current situation, namely sneaking through the corridors of her new home. The child was panting with exertion due to the strenuous task of crawling on all fours to stay out of sight. She made a turn at the next passageway only to come face to , well , feet with a pair of brown leather shoes. She was afraid to look up, and terrible tortures as consequences to her little detective activities imagined themselves into her mind. A normal three year old would not have gotten into such a situation for the reasons she did but the child didn't think to blubber or cry herself out of this situation. She refused to take the cowards way out and reduce herself to the level of her-well, for lack of an insulting word that was polite and acceptable to her strange, dignified mind- peers. With a defiant gleam in her eyes she straightened herself to face her impending doom.

...

The girl was at his feet, he rolled his eyes at her childish game. This is why he had not wanted to take her in he thought. He had found her in a little shady orphanage he was considering funding. She had been strange and feared by her peers, a situation he could easily connect with. When he asked the director for her profile, the man shook his head and refused to say a word. His curiosity got him offering the man a large donation in exchange for the information being withheld from him. The story spilled out of the director's mouth in a quick, hushed whisper, and left his listener reeling in surprise. The girl's story had caught his interest and he observed her during the children's break in the orphanage's courtyard. She remained by herself ,playing with a few worn, coloured marbles. She never attempted to join the other children in their play ,as though she had been shunned enough times to realise that they did not want her , or as though she could not care less. He was intrigued by her complete lack of wanting acceptance from the others, a trait inbuilt in normal children. He guessed it was because of her story, and the fact that she had no one to do for her the things that induce dependence in other children.

He surprised himself and his legal aid with his sudden ,careless decision to adopt the child. That was not all however, he even went to the extent of readying her a room in his most private ,personal home, where he usually allowed no strangers. His housekeeper and her staff where amazed at his behaviour and wondered at the kind of person who could have made their master so amiable to such a change. He went on with all the necessary preparations as though he took such disturbances in his daily routine very casually . The news that the child was to be officially adopted and brought to their home in a week left all the staff -and secretly, their master- in a hurried and very flustered rush. When she finally arrived at the house ,she was greeted by a wary housekeeper who knew not what to expect of this sudden charge of theirs. They were faced by a polite, and calm child as opposed to the situation they had prepared for, a child with all the stubborn whims and fancies a child her age should have . The joke about the house was that the master had found them a child as similar to himself as could be possible. The girl seemed like a shadow, hardly ever present, she gave no opinion, threw no tantrums and only spoke when she was spoken to. Usually, that would be a reason to celebrate but the staff were worried for this queer little creature they had taken under their wing. Was there something the matter with her? Should they report to the master about her odd behaviour? They wondered if the master even knew about the child's behaviour, if not maybe it was time for the master to meet his young ward and finally speak to her . Maybe, this was her own form of rebellion? Little did they know that at that moment the very meeting they were scheming for was occurring due to the strangest of circumstances, and that they were missing the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
